1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to power gating, and more particularly, to sizing power-gated sections by constraining voltage droop.
2. Background
A power distribution network (PDN) may be used to distribute power from a power supply (e.g., a battery) to various circuits on a die. To conserve power, the PDN may employ powering gating, in which the PDN disconnects a circuit from the power supply when the circuit is inactive to prevent power leakage from the circuit. As the dimensions of circuits scale down into the deep nanometer range, power leakage significantly increases. Therefore, power gating is becoming increasing important to reduce power consumption and extend the battery life of mobile devices.